The present invention relates broadly to motion upholstery furniture designed to support a user's body in an essentially seated disposition. Motion upholstery furniture includes recliners, incliners, sofas, love seats, sectionals, theater seating, traditional chairs, and chairs with a moveable seat portion, such furniture pieces being referred to herein generally as “seating units.” More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved linkage mechanism developed to accommodate a wide variety of styling for a seating unit (e.g., high-leg chairs), which is otherwise limited by the configurations of linkage mechanisms in the field.
Reclining seating units exist that allow a user to forwardly extend a footrest and to recline a backrest rearward relative to a seat. These existing seating units typically provide three basic positions: a standard, nonreclined closed position; an extended position; and a reclined position. In the closed position, the seat resides in a generally horizontal orientation and the backrest is disposed substantially upright. Additionally, if the seating unit includes one or more ottomans attached with a mechanical arrangement, the mechanical arrangement is collapsed such that the ottoman(s) are not extended. In the extended position, often referred to as a television (“TV”) position, the ottoman(s) are extended forward of the seat, and the backrest remains sufficiently upright to permit comfortable television viewing by an occupant of the seating unit. In the reclined position the backrest is pivoted rearward from the extended position into an obtuse relationship with the seat for lounging or sleeping.
Several modern seating units in the industry are adapted to provide the adjustment capability described above. However, these seating units require relatively complex linkage mechanisms to afford this capability. The complex linkage assemblies limit certain design aspects utilized by furniture manufacturers. In one instance, these linkage assemblies impose constraints on an upholstery designer's use of multiple styling features concurrently on an adjustable seating unit. For instance, these linkage assemblies are bulky and require seating units to incorporate space-saving features (e.g., connecting the linkage mechanisms to a base resting on the floor), thereby hiding the linkage assemblies below the seat when in the closed position. But, these space-saving features preclude a furniture designer from providing the seating unit configured with arms that rest either directly or indirectly, via the support of high legs, on an underlying surface.
In another instance, these linkage assemblies impose constraints on incorporating a single motor for automating adjustment between the positions mentioned above, and require two or more motors to accomplish automation of each adjustment. For instance, achieving a full range of motion when automatically adjusting between positions conventionally requires a plurality of large motors each with a substantial stroke. (The geometry of the linkage assembly prohibits mounting a single large motor thereto without interfering with crossbeams, the underlying surface, or moving parts attached to the linkage assembly.) As such, a more refined linkage mechanism that achieves full movement when being automatically adjusted between the closed, extended, and reclined positions would fill a void in the current field of motion-upholstery technology.
Accordingly, embodiments of the present invention pertain to a novel linkage mechanism that allows a seating unit to provide the features of a design that allows for high-leg capability and that is constructed in a simple and compact arrangement in order to provide function without impairing incorporation of desirable upholstery features. Further, embodiments of the novel linkage mechanism allow for compatibility with various styles of seating units, as well as a variety of functionality, while employing a single, standard arrangement.